


Eclipse

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Great American Eclipse, eclipse - Freeform, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: A blurb about my experience with the Great American Eclipse, which I saw in totality.





	Eclipse

You glance up at the sky, its blue hue seemingly growing duller by the moment. The atmosphere around you seems to get grayer, is if someone had put a filter in front of your eyes and was strengthening it by the second. The shadows around grew more soft, melding in with the rest of the light barely being cast onto the earth  
All around, the noise of the world weighs in on you, among the sound, the murmuring of the other spectators as they glance up at the astronomical spectacle worm their way into your ears. You had talked with many of them before this moment, young and old had gathered here for this very event. Interrupting a child’s laugh, the shrill sound of a cicada buzzed through the air. The usually nocturnal insect was no doubt responding to the dimming ambiance.  
Your bare toes curled into the grass in anticipation; and gooseflesh erupted along your arms and legs, despite the nearly 90-degree weather. Your hair stood on end, most likely caused by the apprehension of waiting. Or the now dropping temperature, you couldn’t tell. With the wind, a light scent of freshly cut grass wafted in the air.  
Quickly flicking out a pair of heavy sunglasses, you placed them on and dared to glance at the sun, or what was left of it. The moon was quickly eating up what was left of the sun, leaving earth in a hazy light that grew darker by the second. A sliver of sun remained, and you heard the shutter of a nearby camera go off. The cameraman had come here from Scotland for this very moment: when the moon was nearing its totality in front of the sun, creating a spectacle known as the ‘diamond ring’.  
The last pearls of light ebbed away within a second, and you whipped off your glasses to be greeted with the world darkening around you at such a fast pace, it seemed as if a higher being was using a dimming light.  
The sky fell into the colors that would make for a stunning sunset, creamsicle orange, hazy yellow, and a deep sky blue blanketed the sky, along with the whips of Ivory cirrus clouds that danced along the winds high above. The horizon all around you bloomed with the sunset colors, the hues splashing onto the clouds as if they were dipped in the paint of the sky. Glinting specks of light revealed the positions of Venus and Mercury to you, the planetary bodies sparkling in the darkened heavens.  
A chill ran down your spine as you turned your attention towards the cause of this spectacle. The solar eclipse. The moon was as dark as night itself, its obsidian mass blotting out most of the light being thrown from the sun. The light that did reach your eyes, however, caused a spectacle that could never be fully explained to those who were not a present witness to its splendor. Tendrils of light shone from behind the moon, twisting and warping before your very eyes.  
The radiance of the eclipse struck a chord deep within you, pealing a string of euphoric laughter from your lips. Intaking admiring breath, your orbs fixated on the mass of the moon and the ribbons of light that danced just beyond its body.  
The chorus of people cheering and animals of all shapes crying into the pseudo-night only heightened your stimulus intake, caused by the adrenaline pumped into your bloodstream. Spinning like a drunkard, you glanced at everything you could, noticing what differences the world had to offer in this time of splendor. So overrun with emotions, and over-stimulus, it seemed it was a miracle that tears didn’t spill in your bout of pure ecstasy and oneness of the earth.  
The shining light of the sun spilled over the landscape once more, eliciting a joyous acclamation from those who had joined you in the intimate journey of totality. As the darkness ebbed away, you drifted down from your high, a sensation of serenity washed over your soul like a warm draft of water. And soon after, a numbness washed over you as the memories of the just finished occurrence bombarded your mind.  
Maybe, you will feel this way once more. However, as you take a deep breath and glance at the world around you returning to normal; you know it is just a jest to yourself, an overly hopeful idea to quell the melancholy uprising in your soul. Yet, you know you won’t regret a second spent in the radiant ubiety of the eclipse.


End file.
